


Give me a hand to hold and skin to taste

by SlothSpaghetti



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Crossroads Demon - Freeform, Demon, Demon Sex, F/M, Little bit of blood, Pet Names, demon!Lee Bodecker, dub con, monster fucking, possible dub con, pup/puppy, very minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: You make a crossroads deal and get more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Give me a hand to hold and skin to taste

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god. I’m actually publishing something new for everyone. biggest fucking thank you to [@gotnofucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks) for beta reading this for me, cause honestly, I’m not sure I’d be sharing it without her.

The old cigar box was heavy in my hand, filled with nothing but a photo, my grandfather’s old ring, and my last hope of living at all. I didn’t know what else to do so I dug my hole, dead center in the gravel road. The box’s faded oranges and red still stood out in the dark, moonlit crossing. I pulled the jar of dirt from my bag and gagged when I opened the lid. It was more from the memory of digging up a grave of someone I didn’t even know than the musty smell. Compared to the gravel, this dirt was dark, wet still somehow, and hopefully filled with demonic powers. 

I covered my box up and waited… and waited until my knees no longer felt the gravel beneath them. I stood on shaky legs, berating myself for even believing that this shit was real. God doesn’t exist, why would demons? Of course, this wouldn’t work and now my last remaining valuables were probably ruined. I tossed the disgusting jar away in frustration as the tears started to fall, the darkness of the night blurred around me before turning to a blinding light.

To my left, red lights flashed and I squinted against the glare of them. 

“Shit,” I muttered.

The officer got out of the vehicle, not even bothering to turn off his light. His feet crunched under the rocks and his keys jingled with every step. Time slowed as Sheriff Bodecker stepped into the center of the crossroads. He looked me up and down before his face split into a sinister grin under the pulsing red light. 

“Well, I never expected to see you out here, little darlin’.”

I tried to play it off, making a scoffing sound that was more wet and pathetic than my intention.

“What’re ya talking about Sheriff? Can’t a girl just go for a walk at night?” I scrubbed my cheeks clear of any evidence of crying.

“Mmm, don’t play dumb, girl. Ya know what you did,” he rested his hands on his hips and licked his lips. 

“I threw a jar?”

Playing dumb was exactly what I planned on doing. I may want to throw my soul away to a demon, but I wasn’t about to risk getting arrested and thrown in jail. I’d lose my job, be kicked out of my crummy apartment. I had nowhere else to go. Who cared if that made sense or not? I just knew I needed to get away from the sheriff before he found out what I had really done.

He licked his lips again and I saw it then, his tongue. Stained red and inhumanly long, there was no way that could fit in a regular mouth. I gulped, suddenly aware of my tongue trying to fall back into my throat. 

“Aw, there it is darlin’, you puttin’ it all together with that dumb little brain of yours?”

“No… you’re not a… you’re the sheriff.”

He hummed, “you’d be surprised what people’ll do, what they’d give up, to not get arrest round here.”

His flesh began to expand and rip and fall away to reveal deep red skin that shined in the flashing cruiser light. The muscles in his body bulged until the clothes he wore stretched to their limits around this new hulking form. The air sizzled and popped with the smell of what could only be described as brimstone. A set of dark horns erupted from the front of his skull just as the sound of fabric ripping made me jump. Of all the things happening before me, that was the final nail in the coffin that what I believed to be true was actually a lie. The world fell to ash around me as our elected sheriff revealed his true form. I flinched when he rolled his shoulders and his hat fell to the ground. 

"That better for ya darlin'?" He grinned, flashing a set of sharpened teeth. "Meat suit gets a bit tight."

All I could see was red, and red, and more red, while my mind warred with my body about what to do. I had come too far. The longer I looked at him, the more certain I was that I'd gone insane. I'd just watch a man’s flesh fall off of his body to reveal a new one. That shouldn't have been possible, I was having some sort of delusion. But then I saw the flash of something on his finger, a ring that wasn't there before. My eyes flicked down to my box, my covered up, undisturbed box in a hole in the middle of a crossroads that I dug and refilled with graveyard dirt.

"I, look Sh-sheriff, I-" 

"Oh I'm looking darlin'," he moved like he was stalking prey until his belly was nearly close enough to brush up against the side of my arm. I could feel the hair on my head move as he inhaled. "Now, what's a pretty little thing like you summonin' a demon for hmm? You ain't been in any trouble, ya got a decent boring job," he inhaled again like he could smell my secrets. "Oh honey, you didn't call me here just for that did ya?"

"I-I don't know what else to do."

The words slipped over my tongue and past my lips. The weight of living utterly alone, of having no one, forced my shoulders to slump, bearing down anew as the sheriff mocked my own pathetic life. I couldn't even remember the last time I felt the touch of another person, heard a kind word from someone. I tried to make friends, had tried all my life, but nothing stuck. I was too weird or too boring, or maybe just so unbearably sad that even when offered my body boys would scrunch up their noses in disgust. I had nothing else of value to offer.

When his clawed hand wrapped around the back of my neck the floodgates opened. I sobbed into his chest, clung to a demon for comfort I hadn't felt in years. I just needed a friend, someone to call on or go to lunch with, anyone who would acknowledge my existence. I needed to know I wasn't left on this earth just to be buried. 

"This ain’t how it normally works," he sounded annoyed, but I still felt the warmth of a second monstrous hand on my back. "C'mon now, sweetheart, you're makin' even me feel bad, and that's fuckin' saying something. You fuckin' reek a lonely."

"You would too if you were me," I sniffled.

"Darlin' I've been alone on this godforsaken pile a dirt for centuries. You quit your lollygaggin’ around and tell me who ya want so we can get this deal signed, sealed, and delivered. I got shit to do."

I looked up at the demon, his grey eyes a stark light around blackness, "whaddya mean?"

"This sorta deal requires you to pick another person, I'd suggest a man, but whatever floats your boat darlin'."

What did he mean pick? I couldn't pick someone, I barely knew anybody anymore. Thoughts of an old high school lab partner or maybe the nice girl at the coffee shop surfaced, but I couldn't even remember their names. Panic rose in my gut and I thought I was going to be sick all over again. The comforting hand on my back did nothing to calm my racing heart. 

I stepped back from the sheriff and stared at him, hard, tried to control my breathing while I came to terms with myself. I had no one, that's why I was here and now he was demanding I just... just pick someone? Suddenly the idea of choosing someone, of forcing someone, who didn’t know me, who I didn’t know, to be by my side felt wrong. My gaze caught on my grandfather's ring, how it looked wrapped around rugged red flesh and how normal it looked. The choice was made.

"You."

"What?"

"I pick you."

Something sinister shifted in his demeanor, the sheriff threw his head back and laughed, full-bellied, his soft flesh shaking in the red light. The star pinned to his shirt glinted and nearly came off when he inhaled, massive chest expanding. I looked at him, unable to stop more tears from coming out. I wasn't as scared of the demon sheriff as I was of being lonely forever.

"Jesus Christ on cracker, darlin’," he picked me up like a ragdoll by the shoulders and dropped me on top of the cruiser. “You serious?”

When I just nodded, unable to take my eyes off the blackness that surround his steely irises. He laughed again with enough force I could feel the cruiser shake beneath me. The panic that he would toss me off the vehicle and drive away, leaving me alone and unfulfilled, brought back the churning feeling in my gut. His hands landed on my knees, clawed fingers plucking at the weave of my dress and I felt a heat rise in my cheeks. 

“Aw honey, you wanna bind yourself to me for all eternity? Ya wanna be my pet? Follow me around like some kinda sick puppy until the end a days?”

“I-I can’t be al-alone anymore.”

Something slid around my leg and I ripped my gaze away from Lee to see a tail caressing my skin. A tiny, indiscernible noise came out of me. Heat erupted across my face and body. His touch lit my skin on fire in a way that I’d never felt before, goosebumps littered every inch of my skin. I could feel every hair on my body rise up at the attention. My fingers gripped the hood of the cruiser. 

“Look at that, you already make lil puppy sounds,” he spread my legs, fingers digging into my skin as pressed his body to mine. I was drowning in aftershave and the smell of fire. “What other sounds you gonna make for me?”

His lips tasted like cinnamon candies and copper, but I leaned into anyway, letting him do what he wanted to me. The hands on my knees slide up my thighs, hiking the skirt up with it and revealing my skin to the night air. Claws dug into my hips and I gasped, his true intention coming through when his tongue thrust into my open mouth. I choked, couldn’t open my mouth wide enough to make it fit, and when he pulled away, the wet smile on his face told me he liked that. 

The sound of fabric being ripped echoed in the darkness around us. I looked down to see my dress in shreds, only held together by two clawed fists. He attacked me again with his lips, grinding his body into mine until it was all I could do to just hold on. A need burned in my core, begging for something I didn’t even know I needed. My teeth gnawed at my bottom lip while the demon gnawed at the skin of my throat, marking me with his sharp teeth. 

“Sh-sheriff,” I whimpered, only to yelp moments later when his tail whipped my sex. 

“C’mon, pup, I wanna hear all those pretty little sounds,” his hot breath fanned across my neck. “I wanna hear ya scream my name.”

My panties were moved to the side and I shuddered, “Can-can I touch you?”

“Such a good little girl,” he purred, nipping my skin again before pulling my hands off the cruiser. 

He brought my trembling hands to his belt, ordered me to open his pants and take him out, to feel his big cock in my grip before he ruins me. It was hot, like touching an iron rod straight from the fire and I couldn’t help but shake my head. It was big, flared at the end and new fear shot through me, more than his tail or teeth ever had. He was going to rip me in two. 

“Fuck, gimme a squeeze honey, just like that. Don’t close your eyes now, you wanna be mine, all a ya is gonna be mine.”

The weeping head poking through my folds, sealing our deal. I would be blessed with Sheriff Lee Bodecker’s companionship for all my life and damnation after. I screamed his name, just like he asked when he split me in half with his cock. My body was on fire, I scratched and clawed at his skin, trying to release some of the ache inside me. I couldn’t hold back the moans and screams he yanked from my body with each thrust of his hips into my sex. His tail wrapped around my waist, holding me up when my strength fading. 

“There ya go, pup, just relax and I’ll take good care a ya. Fuck, your pussy feels good. Too damn long since I had my own lil piece a heaven. So wet, practically milkin’ me. Want you cum on my dick, honey, wanna feel it. C’mon, let go for me. You can do it.”

His lips found my slack mouth and his thumb found my clit. I could feel it rising in me again. That pulsing need grew and grew and threatened to consume me in the same way Lee did. The sounds pouring from my mouth grew higher until I wasn’t making any sounds, gasping for breath while I was hurdled towards release. If he ripped me in half, my orgasm was melding me back together, my body seizing up only for a wave of euphoria to release all the tension from my body. I slumped against his shoulder, thankful he was more than strong enough to hold me up, even without the tail. He continued to pound me, claws digging into my flesh until I was sure I was bleeding. His teeth sank into my shoulder when his cock swelled and spilled into my used body. With the feel of his heat warming my womb, something snapped inside me, pulling me out of my haze only to dunk me headfirst into something even headier and trance-like. 

“Don’t cry, puppy, ya got all a eternity to get used my cock.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come chat or whatever with me on Tumblr [@slothspaghettiwrites](https://slothspaghettiwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
